Phantom of the Blue Lion
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Allura discovers letters addressed to her from a mystery admirer. Will she discover his identity? COMPLETE.
1. Letters from an admirer

Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron: The Third Dimension. I simply playing in its sandbox, so to speak. I've had this idea lying about for a while and decided to post it. As stated, it's set in the Third Dimension series, so enjoy.

The Phantom of the Blue Lion

The Lion Archives on Planet Arus holds the magic and the secrets of the robot lions. Only the Voltron Force and their trusted advisor, Coran, know some of the lions' secrets. Which is why Princess Allura was now down in the archives. She was trying to learn more about the robot lions.

'Let's see. I already know that the pilots are the lion's soul, that the lions share a special bond with their pilot, and that they absorb the force of nature according to their resting place. But, what else? Well, I think the best way to find out is to fly Blue Lion.'

Princess Allura left the archives and headed for the lion launch. She sat down in the long oval-like capsule wearing her lion helmet. The hatch of the capsule closed down and the vehicle took off, heading for Blue Lion which was at the bottom of the lake, absorbing the water.

The seat of the capsule left it's place and carried Allura up into her lion. The opening beneath the seat closed and a panel popped up, waiting for the lion key to be inserted. Allura was about to do this, when she caught sight of a white envelope lying on the control panel. Curious, she picked it up.

The front of the envelope had her name written on it in the most beautiful handwriting. Turning it over, she opened it and pulled out a single piece of paper. She began to read:

Dear Allura,

I think you are a beautiful angel. Your eyes are the stars of my sky. Everything seems brighter when you are around. Until I write to you again dear Allura.

Sincerely,

The Phantom of the Blue Lion

'My eyes are the stars of his sky?' she wondered. 'Who would think of such a romantic thought? Could it be Keith or Lance?'

Knowing that she couldn't possibly concentrate on learning more about the lions' secrets, she returned to the Castle of Lions. Her thoughts were in a whirl. Who wrote that letter? She didn't need to ask how it got there, she already knew. Her phantom got in through the lion launch sequence. She decided not to mention this to the guys until she received on or two more letters from her mystery phantom.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, at Castle Doom, Lotor was sitting in his father's old throne. After all these years, his dream of sitting on the throne was reality. However, the throne was the last thing on his mind. The thing or rather person on his mind was Princess Allura. Ever since he first saw her all those years ago, he wanted her for his wife. And she has always rejected him. He had come so close when he and Hagger tried the painless blade plan. If he had listened to Hagger, Allura would be his wife now. But now, at last, Allura would be his.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Keith and Lance, in their Black and Red Lions, were returning to Arus from Galaxy Garrison. While they flew, they discussed a topic that they discussed the night before.

"Keith, why do you think Allura's acting so strange?" Lance asked, Red Lion's head turning to look at Black Lion.

"Lance, it's obvious that she's been acting differently around the two of us."

"Just the two of us? Not Hunk and Pidge?"

"No. Just us."

"What would make her act like this?"

"I don't know, Lance. But whatever it is, I hope it passes." The lions entered Arus and returned to their resting places.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Allura's seat raised up into Blue Lion's cockpit. As she leaned forward to put her key into position, she noticed a white envelope on the control panel. Her heart began to race.

'Another letter! He sent me another one!' she thought. Plucking the letter off the panel, she placed it beside her. She would look at it after she was finished flying Blue Lion.

Placing the key in it's place, she activated the lion and flew it out of the lake and into the sky. Somehow, the lion sensed that it's pilot wasn't exactly concentrating on her flying. Everytime Allura faltered in her flight path, Blue Lion would either stop or go into spirals. Then, Allura would correct herself and pay attention. That was when she decided to return to the lake and read the letter.

Once Blue Lion was back in the lake, Allura opened the envelope. Once again, she pulled out a single piece of paper.

Dear Allura,

I can't stop thinking of you. You are in my dreams every night. I am certain that I am in love with you. I would like it if you would write a letter to me. Just leave it on Blue Lion's control panel where I've been leaving yours.

Love,

The Phantom of the Blue Lion

'That sounds like something Keith would say. But then again, Lance hides his feelings, so I'm not sure. But I will write a letter to my phantom.' So, Allura began her letter once she was in her bedroom.

Dear Phantom,

I enjoy receiving your letters. I don't know who you are, but I hope to find out soon. I can imagine how you got into Blue Lion. I haven't told anyone about the letters. That will be just between us.

Sincerely,

Allura

Sealing the letter in an envelope, Allura rode out to Blue Lion. Checking to make sure that the name was on the envelope, she laid it on the control panel and left. Half an hour later, a shadowy figure appears in the lion, takes the letter, and disappears.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Keith and Lance walked through the halls of the Castle of Lions. Their trip to Galaxy Garrison proved useless. Lotor hasn't been terrorizing the universe lately and that worried the Voltron Force. Whenever Lotor doesn't pull anything for a while, he's busy planning some big scheme. Lance wished Lotor would hurry up and get on with it.

Allura was also in the halls, coming from the direction the guys were heading for. Her thoughts were busy trying to figure out who her "phantom" was and why he was going through all this trouble just to say that he loves her. The princess was so lost in thought that she didn't see the two pilots coming towards her. The collision was quick and harmless.

"Oh!" Allura gasped as she bounded into the guys and stepped back to avoid losing her balance.

"Princess, are you alright?" Keith questioned.

"Y-yes. I'm fine," Allura stammered, not sure how to act normally around Keith or Lance if one of them was her phantom.

"You sure?" Lance asked.

"Yes. Absolutely," she answered quickly. Unable to stand being in front of them with the mystery of the phantom on her mind, she bolted from the hall and toward her chamber. Keith and Lance stared after her.

"What did I tell you?" Keith told Lance.

"You're right Keith. Something's definitely up."

Once in her room, Allura sat down in a chair. She needed to sort out her thoughts. Okay, first she receives a mysterious note from someone calling himself The Phantom of the Blue Lion. Which is where she found the note: on her lion's control panel. Then, today, she received a second note from her phantom. She suspects that either Keith or Lance is writing them. Yet, they didn't show any sign that they could have possibly written those letters.

'I wonder when my phantom will find my letter to him,' she thought. 'I'll go back to Blue Lion tomorrow and see if he left a third letter.' She got dressed in a nightgown, climbed into bed, pulled the covers up to her chin and fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The sound of birds chirping woke her from her sleep. Sitting up, Allura stretched and yawned. Then, she got out of bed, changed her clothes and headed for the launch sequence. As she sped toward the lion, her heart pounded in her chest. Would she find a third letter? Or would the letter she wrote still be there?

The seat rose from the capsule into the lion. A white envelope sat on the panel. With shaking hands, she picked it up and looked at the front of the envelope. It was her name that was written on the front of it! Not wanting to wait to read the letter, Allura ripped the envelope open and took out the paper.

Dear Allura,

This is my final letter to you. You shall know my identity. I would like to take you to dinner tonight. Meet me at The Galaxy Star at 8:00 pm. The reservation name is Phantom. See you tonight.

Love,

The Phantom of the Blue Lion.

'Dinner with my phantom. I will finally know his name! But…wouldn't Keith be the type to plan a romantic dinner at The Galaxy Star? That has to be it. Keith is my phantom!'

Allura exited the lion and searched the castle, looking for the Voltron Force captain. She found him in his room, alone.

"Keith, I have a question," Allura began.

"What is it?"

"If you love me, why did you go through all this trouble just to take me out to dinner?"

"What are you talking about?"

"These letters." Allura thrust her most recent letter into his hands and waited for him to confess. "Yes, I did write these letters" was what she wanted to hear him say.

"Allura, this isn't my handwriting," was what he actually said.

"It isn't?"

"No."

"Then, maybe it's Lance."

"No, this isn't Lance's either. Or any of the other guys." Keith handed the letter back to her. Allura, disappointed that she hadn't solved the mystery, turned to leave.

"Princess, is this why you were acting strange toward Lance and me?"

"Yes, it was."

"I was wondering about your behavior. Now I know. These mystery letters you've been receiving. I suggest that you meet your "phantom" as he's planned."

"Thank you Keith. I'll do that."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At a quarter to eight, Allura sat in Blue Lion's cockpit. Reading her letter again for the tenth time, she memorized when and where the date was at and the reservation name. Inserting the key, she flew out of the lake, out of Arus' atmosphere and toward The Galaxy Star.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The phantom sat in his in the parking area of The Galaxy Star. Soon Allura would arrive, enter the restaurant, request to be shown to their reserved table, and wait for him to show up and he would after two to four minutes. Phantom looked up when he heard the familiar sound of a robot lion's engine. He saw the Blue Lion approaching.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Allura parked her lion between two ships and jumped out. She approached the restaurant's entrance. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she opened the door and stepped inside. Upon entering, she saw a small waiting area, empty right now. Between the area and dining room stood a maitre d'. Walking over to him, she said, "I'm here for dinner reservation at eight. Phantom, table for two, please."

The maitre d' nodded and let her to a table that was separate from the rest of the dining crowd. Her pulled out her chair. Allura sat down in it and maitre d' pushed her in. From where Allura sat, she wouldn't see her phantom until he was beside her or in front of her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Phantom swallowed hard as he opened the door to enter. His first date with Allura and he was very nervous. He dated other women but none of them were like Allura. Nevertheless he had to go through with this. Stepping inside, he requested the maitre d' to take him to the table reserved as Phantom. Once again the headwaiter nodded and led him to the table…and Allura.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Allura looked through the elegant menu, impressed that the phantom was wealthy enough to take her to such a fancy restaurant. Suddenly, she heard a voice say, "Thank you, my good man. Please give my date and I a few minutes to choose our dinner." Allura waited until Phantom was sitting across from her before she peeked over the top of her menu, hoping to get a glimpse of her mystery date.

Her hope deflated when she saw that a menu concealed her date's face. Except his eyes. They were familiar. Phantom, realizing that he had been caught staring at her, ducked behind his menu.

Please, don't be shy. I just want to see the face of the man who sent those letters to me," Allura pleaded.

"Are you ready to order?" a waiter asked, appearing at their table.

"I'll have the chicken soup with ham and Swiss sandwich meal," Allura ordered.

"I'll have the steak and baked potato meal. I would like my steak well done. And on the potato I would like butter, bacon bits, and sour cream."

"Drinks?"

"Ginger ale," Allura said.

"Flaeshornberry," Phantom replied. The waiter nodded and left.

"I don't want to sound criticizing, but, sour cream on your potato?"

"Of course. I always have sour cream on my potato."

Allura blinked. The voice sounded so familiar. Who did it remind her of? Squaring her shoulders, she said, "All right, you've taken me to dinner, now I want to know who you really are."

Phantom sighed and relucnctly pulled the menu away from his face.

Allura gasped. "Lotor!" Before her sat Prince Lotor, but his face looked the same as it was five years ago. She then realized how blind she had been not to consider the thought that Lotor would have been writing those letters to her.

"H-how did you become…yourself again?" she managed to say.

"Hagger," Lotor answered simply.

Nodding, Allura considered her options. One, she could simply tell off Lotor and leave. Two, she could sit through this dinner, just to be polite. She chose number two. There had to be a reason why Lotor asked her to dinner. She reasoned that the real reason for this date was near the end of dinner.

For the remainder of dinner Allura and Lotor ate and made some small talk. Allura learned that Hagger had dabbled in genetics and managed to restore Lotor's face to the way it was, of course making it so it fitted with his age. She even figured out how Lotor had gotten into Blue Lion. He had himself scanned in and out of the lion.

Taking the last bite of her sundae, Allura wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Well, um, thank you for dinner Lotor. I guess I should be going."

"Allura, wait."

"Yes?"

"I…have a question to ask you."

"What is it?"

Lotor knelt before the princess, took one of her hands in his and looked at her. "Will you marry me?"

**TBC**

This story has two parts. I couldn't decide which way to take the story, so I decided to do two different endings. I invite you to read them and let me know which one you liked best. I personally liked the second one.


	2. Will You Marry Me? ending one

Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron: The Third Dimension. As noted, here's ending number one.

**Ending # 1**

Allura gaped at the kneeling prince, not believing her ears. This had been a plot to marry her. What should she say? 'Follow your heart Allura,' she told herself. That one phrase made the situation clearer.

Pulling her hand away from Lotor, she said, "Never. Not in a million years." She fled The Galaxy Star, hopped into Blue Lion, and took off for Arus.

Parking her lion in the lake, Allura entered the castle quietly, certain that everyone else was asleep although it was only ten. Keith was waiting for her in the hallway.

"Keith."

"Hello princess. How was your date? Did you find out who this phantom was?"

"Oh, I found out alright." Her voice was bitter.

"Who was it?"

"Lotor."

"Lotor!"

"This date was a plot to marry me. I told him no."

"Good for you, princess."

"Yes. But, right now, I want to get some sleep."

"Alright. Good night Allura."

"Good night Keith." Allura walked into her chamber, brushed her teeth, & climbed into bed. Her head hit the pillow and was fast asleep in minutes.

Lotor sat dejectedly in The Galaxy Star, staring at the space the princess had been occupying. 'I will possess you Allura,' he vowed. 'No matter what it takes.'

The End


	3. Will You Marry Me? ending two

Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron: The Third Dimension. Here's ending two, my personal favorite. Can you guess what this ending will be?

**Ending # 2**

Allura looked at the prince kneeling before her. She should have seen this coming. Lotor was trying the old take-her-out-to-dinner-and -propose trick. She didn't even see why she should marry him. She saw plenty of reasons why she shouldn't though.

"Why should I?" she asked.

"I haven't been terrorizing anyone," he replied. "I've changed Allura. Honest, I have."

'Well, there's one reason why I should marry him. But should I accept? Maybe I should ask the guys what they think. No, they would tell me to refuse. But, he says he's changed. Maybe I can help him change even more.'

Looking at Lotor, she said, "I will. I will marry you, Lotor."

Lotor blinked in surprise. "You will."

"I will."

Smiling, Lotor pulled a small box out from behind his back and opened it, showing Allura the diamond engagement ring. Standing up, he took the ring and slipped it on the ring finger on her left hand. "Let me know when you want the wedding."

"Lotor, I don't want the rest of the Voltron Force to get suspicious if we wait. Let's get married right now. Then there's no way they can say anything about it because it will have already happened."

"It makes sense to me. I can have Hagger perform the ceremony."

"Alright. Our honeymoon will have to wait for another time, though."

"Of course."

Allura and Lotor were beamed aboard the Revenge, which was waiting above the restaurant. Hagger and the two space pirates were aboard also. The engaged couple approached Hagger.

"Begin the ceremony Hagger," Lotor ordered.

"She accepted, then?"

"Yes, she did."

"Alright. Lotor, do you take Princess Allura to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Princess Allura, take Prince Lotor for your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then, by the power invested in me, the rings."

The space pirates stepped over and presented the wedding rings to Allura and Lotor. The two of them took the rings and slipped them onto each other's left hands.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Lotor leaned toward the princess. Allura did likewise. Their lips met and locked. It was official. Lotor and Allura were married.

The newlyweds were beamed back to the front of The Galaxy Star. Before Allura returned to Blue Lion, she turned to her husband.

"Thank you again for dinner and a legal, albeit, short ceremony."

"You're welcome Allura. But, what will you say when the Voltron Force sees your wedding ring and you tell them what happened?"

"I will tell them that they will have to accepted the fact that we're married."

"Don't forget to tell them that now that we're married, there will be peace in the galaxy."

"I will." Allura kissed Lotor once more before getting into her lion and taking off for The Castle of Lions.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Entering, Allura tried to keep her footsteps quiet, certain that everyone was asleep. As she passed the Lounge, she saw the guys in there. Stepping inside, she said, "Hi. Why are you awake?"

"Keith told us about your letter and the date you had tonight," Lance said.

"Oh."

"So, who was this phantom guy?" Hunk asked.

"Lotor."

"Lotor!"

"He asked me to marry him."

"You told him 'no' right?"

"I told him yes."

"You're kidding?" Lance said. Allura shook her head.

"Allura, how could you." Keith scolded.

"You don't understand. He's changed."

"How?"

"He hasn't been terrorizing the galaxy lately. As a result of our marriage, there will be peace in the galaxy."

"Well…"

"Look, we're married and that's that." Allura turned to leave.

"Allura, wait." She turned around.

"Look, we're sorry. You're right. You're married. It was your decision," Keith apologized.

"I'm glad you finally see that."

"Well, good night princess."

"Good night, everyone." Allura left the lounge and headed for her room to get ready for bed.

The End


End file.
